


Остаточное изображение

by Efah, fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Drabbles & Mini from G to T [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Ghosts, Post-Canon, That's Not How The Force Works, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah/pseuds/Efah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020
Summary: Если бы Рей знала обо всём этом поменьше, она бы сказала, что Хан Соло преследует «Тысячелетний Сокол». Но это же нелепо, правда?
Relationships: Chewbacca & Rey & Han Solo
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Drabbles & Mini from G to T [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941835
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, SW IX - Duel of the Fates: Драбблы и мини (G – PG-13)





	Остаточное изображение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [After Image](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693170) by [dreamiflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/pseuds/dreamiflame). 



> Бета [Izverg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izverg)

В первый раз, когда Рей видит Хана Соло после его смерти, она уверена, что это просто невероятно яркое воспоминание. Они с Чубаккой и Роуз опять латали «Сокол», и у Рей был длинный, тяжёлый день, заполненный пайкой и перемоткой проводов.

Поэтому, когда она после ремонта особенно хитро запутанного куска проводки поднимает глаза и видит Хана, смотрящего на неё сверху вниз со своей кривой ухмылкой, то думает, что это всего лишь образ, всплывший из памяти.

Тем более что, когда она повторно моргает, он исчезает.

Чуи ухает из кают-компании:

— Обед готов!

Рей осторожно кладёт моток проводов на землю и снимает перчатки, чтобы помыть руки перед едой.

Она скучает по нему. Она знала Хана так недолго, но он проявлял к ней доброту — в своей грубоватой, саркастичной манере. И он пришёл вместе с Чуи и Финном спасать её. Воображение играет с ней злые шутки.

Но это продолжается. Рей видит его мельком, краем глаза, когда, выполняя дерзкую спасательную миссию, они едва успевают проскочить между двумя другими кораблями. Или во время полёта в гиперпространстве, когда Чуи поддаётся на уговоры рассказать об их с Ханом приключениях.

Она не понимает, что творится: Хана не окружает голубоватое сияние, как мастера Люка или мастера Лею, и ни в одной из историй, которые она слышала, не было ни слова о том, что он обладал Силой. Но либо Рей сходит с ума, либо Хан Соло преследует «Тысячелетний Сокол».

Рей, наконец, получает ответ, когда Чуи повествует, как познакомился с Ханом, и тот фыркает. 

— Мой акцент не настолько ужасен, — замечает он.

Чуи поворачивается к нему.

— Я ещё польстил тебе, старый негодяй, — говорит он.

Хан смеётся.

Рей в сомнении протягивает руку.

— Как получается, что я тебя вижу? — спрашивает она. Что касается акцента, то она на стороне Чуи.

— Я — воспоминание, — говорит Хан и усмехается.

Рей сердито смотрит на него и прикладывает ладонь к его груди. Он начинает мерцать, контуры его фигуры становятся голубоватыми.

Чуи выглядит столь же ошарашенным, как Рей.

— Ты — Призрак Силы! — говорит она. Чуи ухает, соглашаясь.

— Нет, — отрицает Хан, но остаётся голубоватым даже после того, как она убирает руку.

Рей и Чуи бросают на него одинаково недоверчивые взгляды.

Хан в свою очередь смотрит на них.

Минуты через три он перестаёт упорствовать:

— Ладно, ладно, да. Только не говорите Люку. Он никогда не позволит мне узнать, чем всё это кончится.

— Разве он про тебя и так не знает? — спрашивает Чуи.

Хан наставляет на него палец:

— Нет. Скорее всего, нет. Только не говори ему.

Рей хихикает.

Хан переводит взгляд на неё:

— А ты почини задний дефлекторный щит, в нём есть повреждение — приборы не показывают, но снаружи видно. Если собираешься управлять моим кораблём…

— Теперь нашим, — в один голос заявляют Рей и Чуи, обмениваясь ухмылками.

Хан продолжает, будто не слыша их:

— …ты должна хорошо заботиться о нём.

— У неё получается лучше, чем у тебя, — говорит Чуи.

— Возьми свои слова обратно! — требует Хан, но при этом улыбается.

Чуи скалит зубы:

— Заставь меня.

Завязывающаяся потасовка заставляет Рей хохотать гораздо громче, чем следует. Но это и правда здорово.


End file.
